Imperfectly Beautiful
by fay-faerie
Summary: Famous guitarist Tom Kaulitz cheats on Kat’s twin Lia, sparking a chain of events leading to disaster, so Lia leaves for boarding school in England. Now that Kat is alone she wants revenge on thosethat tore her sister’s life apart: Tokio Hotel.Bad summary
1. Chapter 1: Ripped in Two

Imperfectly Beautiful

**Chapter One: Ripped in Two**

As I got off the bus and approached the large stonewashed building that was my school I had never felt more alone. Every laugh from happy students cut through me like a knife. I felt a lump in my throat and tears began to prick my eyes. I swallowed, hard, and blinked away the tears. I promised myself that there would be no more tears. And there won't be. The time for crying is over. Now is the time for revenge.

………………………

My name is Katarina. But I prefer to be known as Kat. I have a non-identical twin sister named Cordelia. But she prefers to be known as Lia. Exactly one year ago my dad found out that he got a job in Germany; near a small town named Magdeburg so my whole family was forced to move.

At first we hated it, but we gradually got used to the reality that we were stuck here whether we like it or not. Only my Dad was really comfortable with the move, but considering that he is from Germany, it probably felt like coming back home. We can all read write and speak fluent German, so the language wasn't a problem; it was just the whole atmosphere and way of life. I'm telling you now-the difference between England and Germany is astronomical.

My twin Lia is stunning. Thick wavy blond hair, dazzlingly bright blue eyes, permanently tanned skin and a body to die for. She looks like a Barbie, but in the best possible way. Sometimes I really wish we were identical. She obviously gets all the male attention, whereas in that category I am usually ignored. We are polar opposites in both looks and personality. I'm 5"3, skinny with poker straight ebony hair that goes past my waist and green eyes. I'm also as pale as you get; so pale that if it were not for my dark hair, people might think that I was albino. The only things we have in common are our straight teeth and large, ahem, appendages. We are both 'straight A students' without having to work very hard which is good I suppose. Lia is kind and sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly. I guess she got all the nice genes, because if angered I would hurt the fly very badly then go after its friends and family just for kicks. She is as docile as a lamb, and I have a fiery temper. She is so disgustingly perfect that I would hate her if she were not my twin and the person I love most in the world.

When we started school we both hated it. All the kids thought we were weird 'English freaks', but after a few weeks we had made some close friends. Lia was obviously 'in' with the popular lot, whereas I was with some more chilled out folks; not Neeks or Stoners just misfits. I think we could have been cool if we tried but we were just too damn lazy.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention that these rockstars also go to our new school. They are this band called Tokio Hotel. It's pretty big in Germany. So anyways, they are like the 'Hot new thing' and **obviously **get all the girls fawning all over them. Lia, being the beauty she is snapped up the guitarist and despite his manwhore reputation they started going out.

It was almost nauseating the way they were all over each other. In corridors, classrooms, you name it. But then one day we walked into our form room to be assailed by a large picture of Tom kissing another girl. Lia, being the soft hearted and lovely person she is had fallen for him, and so was naturally completely devastated by this. I was just furious that he could use my sister and then think he could get away with it.

I caught sight of his dirty blond dreadlocks strutting down the corridor and was filled with a sudden hatred. I ran, batting oblivious students out of the way and when I reached him, I tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, a smirk on his face, I just lost it. I slapped him full force across his left cheek. His face filled with shock and anger but I didn't care.

"How COULD YOU?" I screamed "you BASTARD I could KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Whaaaatt?" he moaned, looking slightly afraid, his hand clutching his swelling cheek.

"Don't you give me bloody 'What'! How DARE you do this. How DARE you HUMILIATE my sister this way, if you EVER bring your LYING, CHEATING arse within 20 METERS of her again I SWEAR I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!"

And with that I strode off down the corridor. I really wanted to do more but I knew that I Lia would just be upset that I had 'hurt him'.

Ha! Hurt him! If I had my way I'd castrate him!

Ah well, the fact that he was left with a large hand shaped bruise for about a week was still rather satisfying.

Since the corridor incident was witnessed by many people, much sympathy for my sister had evaporated. Even though what he had done was despicable; high school students being the fickle creatures they are, decided to side with Tom and his cronies.

Rumours began to spread like a festering disease around the school. That my sister had had an abortion. That she had numerous STD's. That she was bulimic. That she self harmed. That she was on drugs. They went on and on, and got worse and worse. Lia became more upset as the days went by. One by one her so called 'friends' deserted her. She was all alone except for me.

Then, one average day in hell, I believe it was a Tuesday, it all came to a head. I never left Lia side since all the nastiness began, but I was in trouble and things seemed to have been dying down. I was handing in a late essay, so Lia went on ahead of me, assuring me that it would be fine. As I left the classroom I could hear the sounds of jeering and shouting. Then a small voice filled with sorrow and pain met my ears. A shard of ice rammed through my heart as I realised it was Lia. I ran, violently pushing people aside as I battled to get through to her. As I finally reached the front of a growing crowd, an awful sight met my eyes.

Lia was curled up in a sitting fetal position on the floor. A fresh bruise adorned her right cheek and scarlet blood was oozing from her nose and a cut on her forehead. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body shook with sobs. All I could see was vicious faces all leaning down, words of poison leaking from their mouths.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Why don't you just go and die you pregnant whore!"

I ran and crouched down beside her, fury like I had never felt welling in my chest.

Through her sobs she managed to choke out

"Stop please! Just leave me alone."

The pain and desperation in her voice finally did it. I snapped.

"Why don't all of you just FUCK OFF! You can stand and judge but just LOOK AT YOURSELVES. You SELF OBSESSED, JUDGEMENTAL FUCKERS! You are all DISGUSTING! You all DISGUST me! What has she EVER done to you?"

A snooty looking girl, that I vaguely knew as being called Chelsea muttered

"Um, she's just a slut, does it matter?"

I screamed from deep in the pit of my stomach and launched myself at her, a small part of my brain registering with pleasure the look of fear and shock on her face. But the rest of me could just see red. I put all my strength and energy into battering the shit out of her, but suddenly I was pulled off her. Through the red I recognised the face of Mr Gillies, my German teacher.

"Katarina Zingg, that is no way to behave. Detention for two hours after school; and be thankful that you weren't punished more severely!"

That detention was the slowest, most drawn out detention of my life. I didn't even give a semblance of working; I just sat there worrying about Lia for the whole time. The image of her face kept spinning around my mind. The haunted eyes, with this tormented look, the pain in them. And then just after that bitch said those horrible things. Her haunted eyes. I could practically feel her heart snapping in two.

As I stepped out of detention, a sharp gust of wind whipped around me. Suddenly I felt these sharp pains in my chest and a panicked voice in my mind began begging me to get home quickly. Call it twins intuition, but I knew something had or was happening to Lia. Abject fear began to bubble in my chest and I ran, ran like I had never run before. My house was a good 20 minutes away and usually I take the bus, but I couldn't wait. I was about half way there when I began to wheeze and felt pains in my side from a stitch, but I didn't let myself stop. My feet rhythmically pounded the pavement and my heart was beating about four times as fast as it usually does. After what seemed like an eternity I reached our house. My hands were shaking and I dropped the key twice before inserting it through the lock. I didn't even bother to remove the key or shut the door; I just pegged it up the stairs. I started calling out, shouting at the top of my voice

"Lia! Lia! Where are you?"

I could smell a faint rusty, salty smell. I grew more frightened as I realised what the smell was. On the carpet outside the bathroom there was something dark and sticky. I touched it and as I lifted up my hand to examine it I realised it was blood.

I gently pushed open the bathroom door. As I gazed on the scene before me I let out a heart wrenching shriek that came right from the pit of my abdomen. Lia lay on the floor, legs and arms splayed out. A blood covered razor lay on the floor by her right hand, where in had obviously fallen from her grip. Blood poured from her wrists; it was everywhere, on walls, in the bath, in the sink on the floor. So much blood. The whole room smelt of blood and death.

I darted to her side and ripped off my T-shirt and cardigan. I wrapped my T-shirt around her right wrist and my cardigan around her left, in an attempt to stop the blood flow. My favourite boots slipped and slid on the blood covered tiles as I cradled her, tears streaming down my face and begged her not to die.

Somewhere in the haze of terror and sorrow, I must have called an ambulance because pretty soon some paramedics rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. They drove her to the hospital. I clung to the hope that she wouldn't die. I was so scared. I'm the strong one. What if she can't pull through? I couldn't hold her hand because they were working on stopping the blood flow.

I was placed in a waiting room. I waiting and waited, gnawing at my lips until they bled. After what seemed like an eternity, my mum and Dad rushed through the doors. Mum's eyes were red rimmed and puffy like she had been crying, but when she saw me she pulled me close. We hugged for a moment and I felt a tiny bit of the pain release. If we were together then maybe we could channel our strength into her. I saw my brother Ben, his eyes filled with worry. His eyes travelled over my bloodstained clothes and a single tear trickled down his cheek. I motioned to him and despite being sixteen and thirteen; we each sat on one of mum's knees. She held us close and we sat there motionless all night.

We found out the next day that she would live. When I walked into the intensive care room that she was in, I had to fight to hold back the tears. She looked so small and frail with a drip and a blood transfusion feeding into her arm. She had tubes strapped all over her and in her nose. I swallowed hard when I saw the bandages on her wrists. I sat down and took the hand that wasn't full of needles. She turned her now dull blue eyes to me and a ghost of a smile traced her lips.

"Why did you do it" I managed to choke out, "Why did you try and leave me?"

Tears that I couldn't prevent welled up and a few spilled over onto my cheeks.

"I just… I'm not strong like you Kat. I couldn't take what they were saying. I couldn't take being alone."

"But you are never alone. Never. As long as I have breath in my body then I'm by your side."

"I know that now. I'm sorry. They just made me feel…so worthless…so disgusting."

"But you're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

I didn't reply for a moment, as I was slightly shocked. Me, beautiful?

"Me, beautiful?"

"Yes. You're so strong and fierce, but you are also compassionate and kind. You have a heart of gold. The beauty of your heart shows on your face. Just because you aren't 'Barbie doll' perfect doesn't mean that you're ugly. You are imperfectly beautiful."

Even two weeks later when Lia was discharged from hospital that phrase kept spinning in my head. Imperfectly beautiful. Kind of an oxymoron.

I'm not too sure how things panned out after this. All I knew was that after days of tantrums and fighting, Lia was on a plane to London all set to go to boarding school in England and I…I wasn't.

Apparently my parents were worried that I would be too 'wild' at a boarding school. Sounds like a load of BS to me. I think they just didn't want to lose two out of three kids in one hit.

But what they didn't anticipate is what the loss of my twin did to me. All I did was sit in my room, cry broken tears and listen to Coldplay's 'Fix You'. On repeat. For days on end. It was just what I wanted to say to Lia. I felt like someone had picked up my heart, ripped half of it off, posted the half to England and then given me this broken mess. I physically couldn't cope. How can you feel this amount of pain, but physically look fine?

After having over three weeks off school my parents put their foot down. I was going back whether I liked it or not. Which brings me to where I am now. Lost, empty and alone. Half blind, half deaf, halved in everything because Lia took half of me with her. I wish she would come and rescue me.

I have promised myself that I will get revenge. These people will pay for what they have done. I swear on my own life that I will not rest until I get retribution.

And today I go to school.

As I got off the bus and approached the large stonewashed building that was my school I had never felt more alone. Every laugh from happy students cut through me like a knife. I felt a lump in my throat and tears began to prick my eyes. I swallowed, hard, and blinked away the tears. I promised myself that there would be no more tears. And there won't be. The time for crying is over. Now is the time for revenge.


	2. Sorry!

**Hey Guys, sorry that this isn't another chapter, I just had a couple of things to say and I've never done this before so I didn't realise that you had to include the authors note etc. anyways, if you are reading this then THANK YOU SO MUCH. You have no idea how much it means to me. Also, yes I know it has 'real people', but I do have an OC, so please don't kill me!!!**

**If you have come this far then please, please, PLEASE review. This is my first fanfic, so I would love to hear your thoughts. The first chapter was more of an introduction, if I continue there will be more Tokio Hotel in the next chapter, promise!!!**

**Ummm, also just wanted to say that two amazing authors convinced me to get an account and they are becca marie (check her awesome story Ich Liebe Dich, Psycho) and xXScarletSkyXx (check her equally awesome story Let Go). They are amazing and much better than me. They deserve lots and lots of reviews :D**

**Last but not least this is a better summary, but too long for blah blah blah:**

_**When famous sixteen year old guitarist Tom Kaulitz cheats on Kat's twin Lia, it sparks a disastrous chain of events which leads to Lia's attempted suicide. When Lia leaves for a boarding school in their native England, she takes half of Kat with her. Now that Kat is alone, she wants revenge on the people that tore her sister's life apart: Tokio Hotel.**_

**Anyways, sorry for the ramble, just had to say some stuff.**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING **

**Love you sooo much**

**Fay**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	3. Chapter 2: Twins Behave Strangely

**Hey!! I have been away to Sheffield for a week visiting my sick Granny, and so I was feeling really down, and then I came back to find reviews and favourites and I can honestly say that you made my week!!!**

**I love you all so much;**

**xXScarletSkyXx, for being awesome,**** and for mentioning my story, love you X 100**

**RaiRai13, thank you for your comments they were so lovely**** and made me smile, I also did as you requested and put a little b-day message for the gorgeous twins :D**

**And thanks to –tokio-hotel-4ever- for author alerting me even though they didn't review.**

**Love you sooo much**

**Fay**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

………………………

I decided that since Chelsea had been one of the most horrible to Lia, and she was one of those gossipy girls, she would know exactly who was spreading the rumours. I sat through my first three boring lessons, knowing that she was in my geography class and I could confront her afterwards. I arrived late and saw her sitting at the back, talking to another plastic sitting next to her. I slipped into my seat next to my friend Johannes.

"Hey" he whispered lazily.

"Hey" I impatiently replied.

"Woah, who got up your arse today?"

"No-one, just can't be bothered with Geography" I said, not wanting to tell him the real reason.

"Ha ha, yeah, but when are you?" he replied, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

I fidgeted throughout the lesson, shifting back and forth and shuffling papers on the desk, constantly glancing at the clock. Johannes noticed but decided not to comment, just raised an eyebrow when I glanced at him.

Finally the bell rang and shot out of the classroom like someone had jabbed me with a hot poker. I grabbed Chelsea by the arm when she came out of the classroom and yanked her down the corridor to the music store room where no-one really goes, ignoring her indignant protests.

I shoved her against the wall, so hard that her head rebounded off with a loud crack. Her eyes filled with tears but I didn't care.

"I know that you know who has been spreading these rumours, so if you don't want me to badly hurt you then spill!"

Despite my small stature I am actually quite strong and this threat seemed to inspire a slight panic in her eyes.

"I…I…it's not me, I swear… I wouldn't…would never…I don't"

"Spit it out will you"

"It was Bill and Tom! It was Tokio Hotel! They started all the rumours, all of them!" she vociferated desperately.

"Don't lie to me!" I spat, "They wouldn't, I know…you're lying! Tell me the truth!"

"Why would I lie?" she practically screamed, "I wouldn't take the fall for them"

And with that she stalked off.

I sat down in the middle of the corridor and rested my back against the wall. Why? Bill and I had gotten along quite well. We had both rolled our eyes at Tom and Lia's P.D.A and had discussed things like music, where we had a common interest in bands like Greenday and Coldplay. He had seemed like such a genuinely friendly person and we had a mutual liking of each other, we hadn't known each other well enough to be friends. But this? I would never have expected such cold hearted torture from him.

On second thought it made sense though. Bill and Tom were extremely close and would do anything for each other. Bill would surely spread a few rumours for the sake of his brother's reputation. And it explained how they spread so fast. With their newfound popularity, people hung on their every word. A cold certainty began to fill me. It was them. It really was.

As I made my way home I became determined. All sadness that Bill and Tom were behind this evaporated. I was filled with the urge to take my revenge, and began careful planning in my head. I wasn't going to rush into this. Oh no. this would be the most perfect revenge ever.

…………………….

I walked into the kitchen and switched on the radio. The song was one of me and Lia's childhood favourites so I began to sing and dance along.

"_Why do you build me up?_

_(Build me up)_

_Buttercup baby, just to let me down_

_And mess me around_

_And then worst of all_

_(Worst of all)_

_You never call baby,_

_When you say you will_

_But I love you still_

_I need you_

_(I need you)_

_More than anyone darling_

_You know that I'm there from the start_

_So build me up_

_(Build me up)_

_Buttercup, don't break my heart"_

I turned, expecting to see Lia bouncing around with me, a happy grin on her face. Instead I was met with the sight of the empty kitchen and realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

She was gone. Really and truly gone. No dancing and singing now. I switched off the radio, the happy song suddenly sounding obscenely cheerful, like celebrating at a funeral.

My little brother Ben burst in, sliding across the beige tiles in his socks, but misjudging the slipperiness and slamming straight into the fridge. Idiot.

I sighed as he got up and dusted himself down.

"What?" he said, looking slightly discombobulated.

"I think you have concussion, stupid"

"Concoisshuz? Of chorsed not!" he replied, as he walked dizzily out of the room

"I think I need to lie down" I heard him groan in the distance and I rolled my eyes.

Aha! I thought, suddenly happy; if he is concussed then…

"I get the T.V!"

Damn little brothers and their forward thinking, I thought as I slunk back to my room in annoyance. Damn them.

……………………

I slammed my locker door, and my eyes met such a surprise that I almost dropped my armful of books.

"Bill! What do you want?" I said mistrustfully

"I just wanted to know if you are Ok. I can't imagine almost losing Tom and then being separated from him. You know anytime you want you can come and talk-"

"Talk!" I said scathingly "To you? I would rather talk to the cockroaches in the toilets than to you!"

And with that I stalked off.

When I glanced behind, I was met with the sight of Bill still leaning against my locker, a mixture of shock and confusion written across his features.

How DARE he look at me, let alone talk to me after what he and his bastard brother have done?

I felt physically sickened by his seemingly genuine act of friendship. How could he be such a good actor? Honestly, if I hadn't of found out about what they did, I would have believed him! Maybe even talked to him! God forbid! At least I know now. And now I can plot my revenge.

I plonked down my heavy load of books and sat down at the lunch table. I let a sigh escape my lips. A friend of mine, Marie asked

"Are you OK? You look kind of pissed…."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said, shrugging off the question.

I looked around the canteen, and saw my retard of a brother showing the mother of a bruise on his head to a group of admiring friends. Idiot. And yes, that is the bruise he obtained when he slid into the fridge.

I let myself slip into an easy conversation about the latest Coldplay album, distracting myself from the endless thoughts of betrayal and revenge circling in my mind. It felt good to let go of the tension I had been holding for the last month and just relax, even if only for a few minutes.

I headed to my locker at the end of the day to see a familiar dreadlocked head leaning against it, checking out some girls walking past. What is it with these Kaulitz twins and my locker? I slammed his chest with my largest folder.

"Move!"

"Hey, Kat, I wanted to talk to you for a sec"

"Well we cant all get what we want can we, so move out my way and get out of my face!"

"I just wanted to check of you were Ok. I feel so bad about what happened to Lia, I never meant to cheat on her, and all the other stuff, I never planned that. I can't imagine almost losing Bill and then being separated from him. If you ever want to, you can talk to me. If you want."

I stood there, mouth gaping. He had just said almost the exact same thing as his brother. What the Hell? That is not normal. Also, what would make then think that Tom talking to me would make any difference, are they really that dumb? The audacity of them!

"Umm, Kat?"

I snapped out of my reverie.

"No Tom, I don't want to talk to you. I don't want your help or your time. Everything that has happened has been down to you and your lying, cheating, rumour spreading ass. Not to mention your brother!"

"What rumours? And what has Bill got to-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone Tom. Don't ever talk to me again"

I walked off, anger almost radiating off me. What the Hell?!!???!?!?!?!

I mean seriously what were they thinking?

I slammed straight into, guess who, Ben.

"Hey watch it, I'm already damged goods" he exclaimed pointing to the bruise on his head

"Yeah, brain damaged" I replied and walked off.

"Aww Ben, your sister is just jealous of how brave and strong you are. Here, let me kiss your bruise better" I heard a girly voice say behind me.

I rolled my eyes.

Brave? Yeah, sliding into a fridge is real brave. But I'm guessing that's not what he told them.

Brothers!

……………

**Sorry that this is quite short but I am starting my first full day of Sixth form tomorrow and in England its 10:05 and I haven't sorted out my**** bag or anything!**

**I had to add in my favourite word: discombobulated!**

**Did you like the character of Ben?**

**I personally love him, but I would like to know if you like him to, because if you do then I may be inserting a few more Ben scenes…:D**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think, even if its just two words, I would love to hear from you, because of you've taken the time to read this then it will only take a couple to review. And also, Larry says Hi!**

**He is my cat and he had been miowing, wanting food and I have been ignoring him trying to write. The poor thing, he is 18 years old! That's over 100 in cat years. So off to feed Larry and sort out school stuff, sorry for the long note as well.**

**Lots of love**

**Fay**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Of Plans and Chocolates

_**Guys, I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am. It seriously must have looked like I was dead or something! I'm not even going to attempt to explain away why it**__**'s taken so long, but when I sat down to write again, I had no inspiration. Seriously, writing this chapter was like squeezing blood out of a stone! So its not exactly how I wanted it to be, and, in my opinion, not up to my standard of the past chapters, but im actually currently writing the next chapter and it should be good! So here goes, chapter 3!**_

……………

Unbelievable. I have absolutely no idea what Ben has told the people at school, but frankly it's getting ridiculous. Twelve bouquets of flowers have arrived, five footballs (soccer balls to all you Americans) and four boxes of chocolates. The phone has been ringing constantly all night and all day, until my mum had to take it off the hook!

Ben ran in, a huge grin on his face, to catch sight of me, lying on the sofa, eating a box of chocolates and watching Moulin Rouge.

"Hey!!! Those are MY chocolates!!!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, but its MY poor legs that have to suffer constantly running to the phone and door to talk to one of your irritating bimbo admirers or collect another 'Get Well Soon' present! What the hell is going on?!?!"

Ben shuffled his feet and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well I wasn't gonna tell the the truth!!" he whined, "so I said I got beat up by that Karl guy in your year, you know, the really hench football player"

I burst out laughing, so hard that I spat out the chocolate I had been eating. Damn, that was a praline one too.

"You are the biggest idiot I know!" I managed to choke out between laughs "when he finds out your lie, you are gonna get BEATS!!"

And with that, I burst into howls of laughter. The look on his face. Priceless.

"No Kat, seriously, you have to help me, I don't wanna get beat up." he said, looking scared.

"Well its your own stupid fault then, maybe you shouldn't have lied about sliding into a fridge" I snorted

"Please Kat" he said, with the most endearing look on his face. Damn. That boy sure knows how to work the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I sighed "but you better make it worth my while!!"

"OK" he replied, "you can have ALL of my flowers and chocolates, and any other things that arrive"

"And the TV for a week"

"WHAAAAT, NO WA-"

"You wanna get beats??"

"Fine…."

He walked out of the room pouting. YES, the chocolates and the TV are all mine!! Miney miney mine mine MINE!!!!

The only problem is how the hell I'm gonna solve this…..

……………………..

The next day, I was walking into school when I caught sight of a large blond head. OK, here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I approached Karl, an apprehensive look on my face. We weren't exactly besties, but we weren't enemies either, so I was hopeful that he'd at least hear me out. I had no idea what I was going to say, I was going to have to wing it. I wished myself luck as I pushed between busy students,

"May the force be with you, may the force be wit- OW!!"

Drat. I had run straight into the last person I wanted to see in the world. Tom.

"Hey", he said, a teasing glint in his eyes "this is a precious body, don't damage it"

Then he realised who he was talking to.

"Kat! Erm, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise who I was talking to. You look um, different today, but in a really good way you know! Um, yeah anyways, I actually wanted to talk to you. I felt that yesterday things didn't really turn out like…"

"Save it, I'm busy, maybe talk to you later, hopefully talk to you never" I interrupted his blathering and I carried on running after Karl.

"Hey, Karl….Karl, ermmm KARL, HEY KARL OVER HERE!!!" I shouted, wildly waving my arms. He turned around, thank God, a bemused look on his face.

"Erm, Hallo Katarina"

"Oh, you can call me Kat" I said in a girly voice, swishing my hair and flashing my best smile. Ew. I could practically see his brain erase me as 'scary, violent girl who attacks people and shouts a lot' and replace me as 'pretty girl who is flirty, probably fancies me coz I'm so fly and hot'. Double Ew. He smiled widely and said

"Sure. So Kat, how can I help you?"

"Well you see, my little brother had a bit of an accident, and he has a bruise on his face, and there's this rumour going around his year that you beat him up and that's where he got it from, so erm, he doesn't really mind, and it wasn't him that spread the rumour, but it would be awesome if maybe you could just erm, let it circle around and just ignore it, and if people ask you about it, just you know, not say its true, cause its not, but maybe don't deny it either, just be like, 'well, I don't think it really matters' or something, cause you know, boys have their pride and stuff. Do you think you could?"

He stood there for a minute and just stared at me. I realised I had been talking at about 500 miles an hour and the poor boy was probably completely baffled. But suddenly, he split into a huge grin and said

"Of course I will, I do know a little bit about pride. But how about you do something for me?"

"Umm, yeah sure!!" I said, smiling brightly.

Please, please, PLEASE God; don't let it be sexual favours, anything but that. I don't care if my brother gets abused for the rest of his life, I REFUSE to have sex wi…..

"I was wondering if you would come to my match on Friday. Afterwards we usually go to this pancake place, and it would be great if you would join us. What do you think?"

I was pretty shocked to say the least. Was a popular boy actually asking a freak like me to a football match, and to go eat afterwards! Ha! I guess im a little prettier than I thought! I guess I can deal with airheaded conversation for a few hours. Just thank you baby Jesus, there's no sexual favours involved!

"Yeah, I'd love to! Gotta go anyways, lessons and that, onwards and upwards I say!" turning around, I mentally chastised myself for being such an idiot. As I walked away, I saw Tom, who had been standing right next to us the whole time! I wonder what he heard? He was screwfacing me though, so I suppose quite a lot.

When I got home that night, I realised that I had completely forgotten about Lia, and my promise for revenge. I was so caught up in sorting out Ben's problems and avoiding the twins that it had slipped my mind. Fat tears began to slide down my face. I missed Lia so much. There was a Lia shaped hole in my heart, and nothing or no-one was going to fix it.

………………

That Friday, I dressed myself up in a short green satiny dress with black pumps with bows. I put on some gold bracelets and a long gold necklace and sprayed myself with some perfume after doing my makeup to perfection. I slipped on my red coat as I walked out the door, shouting bye to my mum and telling her I'd be back 'later'.

The whole experience of the football match wasn't bad. His friends were actually quite nice, and I found myself laughing along with their jokes and even getting into the spirit of the whole match and cheering when our team scored. What's wrong with me?!?

One thing that really stuck in my mind was later, when we were sitting in a cosy Italian restaurant eating pizza. I was chatting to Karl about his match when suddenly his Team mate Ollie started to bitch about on of the players on his team. I was shocked, I mean, the two of them had seemed inseperable!

"Why do you hang around with him if he is so horrible and annoys you so much?" I questioned, after listening to a full 20 minutes of horror stories about him.

"Well, you know what they say", Ollie replied, a glint in his eye, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

That phrase kept circling around and around in my mind all night, driving me to distraction. Karl commented on it later that night, as he was dropping me home.

"You seemed pretty out of it tonight, after that stuff with Ollie in the restaurant. Are you OK?"

"Yeah", I said, "I'm fine, just really tired"

As I lay in bed that night, something finally clicked. That phrase, it triggered a reaction in my brain. I turned over, a smile adorning my face. I had thought of it. The perfect plan. The perfect revenge.

……………

_**Ok, so now I have the whole thing pretty much planned out, thanks to me and –scene-kid- having almost exactly the same idea! Great minds think alike and all! So yeah, thanks so much for reviews and story alerts and favorites, my internet is crying right now so I can hardly post this, let alone check on who exactly has reviewed, but I will mention you for sure next chapter! Hopefully I have replied to any reviews that have come my way, but if I haven't, please tell me and I will answer you right away! Apologies also if this is the case! **_

_**So basically now I am sitting in bed with almost no internet while some menopausal bitch of a doctor has told me that im 'fine, with just a throat virus/infection' and my nose is dripping like a tap, I can barely talk or eat, my head is throbbing and I can hardly move for muscle pain! Yeah, obviously im 'fine'. Bitch. Anywho, sorry for the rant, I've missed this so so so much, you have no idea! Please please please review, it would mean so much to me!!! Also, a fun little game for you, which maybe will inspire you story alerters to review? So, I've decided that Kat needs a little romance in her life. Obviously not for a few chapters yet, but it will help me to write once I have more and more details of the future. So the question is folks, who, just who, is Kat going to fall for? Or maybe, who falls for Kat? **_

_**So review, pretty pretty please, with some ideas, that would be AWESOME!!!! **_

_**Love you so much**_

_**Fay**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 4: Slugs and Snails

_**Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry, basically Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign on for 3 months! I**__**t was driving me insane and I was literally JUST able to sign in when my USB stopped working! Nightmare! I've been dying, especially cause I haven't even been able to review other stories or reply to reviews! Then all of a sudden my mums like 'Ok, you're going to Spain for the whole summer to be an aupair'. WTF? So I've been without internet since July etc etc. So anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter! I'll write an authors note at the end explaining another couple of things and stuff so please read it afterwards! **__:__**D**_

By the next morning, I had completely devised my plan. It was fool-proof. I would somehow get close to the twins, I'm sure they would be all too eager to please after what happened to Lea. Then, once I had their trust, I would break them apart and destroy their lives and reputation, using secrets I'd learnt during our "friendship".

I knew that the best way to get close to the twins from a legitimate angle was to befriend Bill's girlfriend Hayley. She was a lovely girl, a little shy, but she seemed to blossom when she was around Bill. They made a good couple as they looked similar; they both wore the same style of clothing and were both skinny. However, where Bill had short black spiky hair, hers was blond with black highlights. She was also quite tall, about 5'7, which seemed huge compared to my 5'3, but it was good for her and Bill since he was huge, around 5'11.

When Lea was going out with Tom, I had spent some time with Bill and Hayley, and although her shyness had prevented her from talking to me at first, we had shared some conversations. This meant that it would be easier to approach her and that she would probably talk to me.

We had music together, and we'd scathingly talked about how stupid it was that we had to do all this classical stuff and old folk songs instead of what we wanted. On Tuesday, when we had music together I sat next to her. She looked up surprised and at first looked a little wary, but when I flashed a grin and she smiled a shy little smile.

We chatted for the whole lesson, and I realised that I'd actually missed her a little. She was sweet and quite funny, and even though I'm not one for "cuteness" I was overcome with 'awwww' when she told me of how she wrote a love note to Bill in English and how he thought it was cute so they began dating. At the end of the lesson she said something completely unexpected.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Lia. I know that Tom was really upset; he still sometimes has moments where he gets down remembering everything that happened to her. And Bill is really sorry too, he empathises, cause of having Tom, you know. I think you should give them a chance to apologize to you, I think you'll want to hear what they have to say."

And with that she walked off. I saw her greet Bill with a smile and a blush and he looked from her to me with confusion, she whispered something to him and he gave a sad little smile and looked at me with pity and something else that I couldn't quite figure out. I turned away in disgust. I don't want his pity, not after what he did to my sister. I swallowed my rising anger and hurt and turned my head to mulling over what Hayley had told me. So the twins wanted to talk. Perfect. This was going to be easier than I thought.

The next morning at school, I saw Tom and Bill walking down the corridor in my general direction. I took a deep breath and I smiled. Let Kat's plan part two commence!

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily. They both looked at me with blank shock for a moment while I kept my Cheshire sized grin on my face.

Then all of a sudden, Bill broke into a huge smile and said

"Hey Kat! How are you?"

"Oh im great, just SO stressed over that chemistry project, don't you think it's just impossible? I can't believe Mr Kole would make us do the Haber process when we haven't even learnt it"

And with that Bill and I set off down the corridor, making small talk about science, with Tom following hurriedly behind us trying to carry his huge armful of books and manoeuvre at a fast pace (very different to his usual slow strut) without tripping over his trousers.. So far, so good.

I sat next to Bill in English, and Hayley sat next to Tom. She gave me an approving look and smiled at Bill. Bill took this as a sign of encouragement, so he began conversing with me and I smiled and laughed at his jokes and threw in a few witty comments, and I could immediately tell that Bill was lapping it all up. Ha! He actually thought I wanted to be his friend! It was laughable.

As we made our way to the canteen, Bill was joking around with me and Hayley was laughing along. Bill told me a funny story about backstage pranks and I threw my head back and laughed, my full cackling, yet strangely addictive laugh. Tom turned suddenly and looked at me, with something I couldn't fathom in his eyes. I suddenly stopped laughing when I realised that this was the first time I had properly laughed since, well…..Lia. I felt like I was about to cry, I couldn't believe that the first person to make me forget everything and get lost in humour was that filthy snake Bill. I think the three of them noticed my sudden change in demeanour and Tom was about to say something when I spotted Johannes from across the canteen beckoning me. I said a hurried goodbye and ran, but Bill called after me:

"Won't you sit with us this lunch?"

My immediate reaction was 'Oh God no, I need to get away before I start thinking about her', but one small part of me jumped with joy and excitement at the thought of spending more time with Bill and Hayley. I quashed the feeling and I said

"No sorry, I promised Yo that I'd help him out with his English since I'm from there and all."

"Ah OK", Bill said "but if you change your mind then there's always a place for you at our table"

I couldn't understand why Bill was being so nice to me. But I knew that what had happened today was far too dangerous. I had to keep my emotions in check; I needed every single thing about me to be false. I couldn't be hurt if I was living pure lies, but if one tiny part of the real me slipped out- especially the part that actually liked Bill and Hayley, and wanted them to be my friends-then I knew things wouldn't end well.

That Friday night, I decided to go to the only club in town, El Imperfecto. After the whole thing with Bill and Hayley, I knew I needed to get my mind away from places it just didn't wanna be right now. I shimmied into a skin-tight red dress and some black wedges. I put a matching red lipstick on my lips and gave myself a flick of eyeliner on each top lid. I yelled a quick bye to my parents and then ran out the door. My friend Ceren was waiting for me, and I jumped into her red (I guess it was a good night for matching colours) car and drove off.

Imperfecto was buzzing, and as I waltzed into the dark pulsating club, I felt anticipation bubble inside me. I wanted to get completely out of my head. I knew it was dangerous for me to get drunk or whatever in this state, but I just didn't care. The destructive Kat was egging me on, and for some reason or another I wanted to listen.

Ceren made a beeline for her boyfriend in the corner, and sat down. They immediately locked lips and with the way they were going at it, it looked like I was without a friend tonight.

I pushed my way through the throng of undulating bodies, and made my way to the bar. Ah, alcohol. Both my best friend and my worst enemy. I caught the barman's eye and winked at him. I knew I was looking good tonight, and I was full of confidence. He was young and attractive and had an eyebrow piercing. Sexy hexy. Thoughts of Bill and his eyebrow piercing flooded my head, but I pushed them away. Tonight was about me, not those stupid good for nothing…

"Hey Gorgeous, what can I get you?"

I was completely stunned for a second, lost in my own thoughts. I managed to pull myself together in rapid time however and replied with a sexy grin,

"Three tequila shots please?"

He raised an eyebrow, the pierced one. Mmm.

"Aren't you a little small to be ordering three shots straight up?"

He of course was referring to the fact that I'm short and skinny. Fuck you barman.

"Well I may look soft, but I party hard" I replied, emphasising the word hard and biting my lip.

He swallowed and then a mischievous look lit up in his eyes.

"Coming right up little one"

He poured each shot and slid them along the bar. I caught each one and downed it without lemon or salt, and then I ordered a sex on the beach. I know, it was obvious, but it worked a charm. He looked taken aback at first and then poured it seductively, delivered with a little wink.

After three more drinks, each with a name saucier than the last, I stood up. I staggered a little but caught myself before he noticed. Jeez, I was a tincy wincy more drunk than I thought. But whatever, it was all part of the plan. I saw a group of people from my school that I vaguely recognised and made my way over to them.

"Heyyyyy!" I slurred, "Wassupp, people I wanna PARTAY tonight, WHOOP!"

Yeah. I know. I was pretty fucked. I started dancing, doing stuff like pop it, drop it, lock it whatever and all these crazy moves. People started moving away from me, and watching me, and before I knew it I had quite a large audience. People were giving me sips of their drinks every time I paused for a breath, and everything was moving in a crazy whirl. People were cheering and laughing and whistling, but I was barely concentrating, I just let the music take over and control my body.

I stopped suddenly, the movement making me nauseous, but the room didn't stop spinning. Ok. Shit. I was very drunk. I staggered away, pushing through the crowd amidst groans of disappointment and pleas for me to keep dancing, and made my way outside the club. I sat down and lay my head on my knees, then stood up, trying to dispel the feeling that I was gonna be sick.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see some random guy trying to feel me up. I tried to push him away, but I stumbled and fell. He advanced towards me and started whispering all the things he was going to do to me. My skin crawled and I tried to get away, but I was too damn drunk. He began pulling me to his car, and though I struggled and cried, I just couldn't break away. I wanted to scream, but my throat was locked in fear. He pushed me against the car and started pushing his hands up my dress, moving his hands up and down my thighs. I was gasping and struggling, but I could barely move and no sound was coming out of my mouth.

Silent tears began streaming down my face as I realised that there was nothing I could do and no one would save me. He pressed his mouth to mine and when I jerked my head away, he slapped me viciously across the face. My vision went black for a second, and by the time I regained what little consciousness I had, his foul breath was streaming over my face as he leaned in to kiss me again.

Just before his lips touched mine, I jerked my knee up in a last attempt to save myself. He caught my leg just before contact and jerked it to the side. It was the stupidest thing I could have done, because now he had unhindered access. He rubbed his hand roughly over my most intimate area, and in that moment I found the power to scream. I let out a blood curdling shriek that came from the very pit of my stomach. And do you know what he did? He laughed. He fucking laughed.

"Oh sweet cheeks," he said, "No one can hear you scream"

Then, as I expected the worst, when all hope was gone, I felt his weight lift from me and I sank to the floor, sobbing.

A figure was punching him in the face, again and again, and when he fell to the floor, the figure swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Part of me wanted him to stop; if the figure killed him then my saviour would go to jail, but the other part of me just wanted the bastard to die.

My attention was diverted, as I realised that someone had started screaming. The figure stopped beating up my would-be rapist, and stood up. My eyes darted around for the source of the screaming, but suddenly realised it was me. The inhuman wailing, the sound of pure fear, was coming from me. The fact that it was me, Kat, the strong and brave one, who didn't show too much emotion, that was making this noise scared me even more, and the sound continued, maybe even increased in volume. All I knew is that despite my best efforts, I couldn't stop. The enormity of the situation, mixed with the copious amount of alcohol I had consumed was too much for me, and my subconscious mind just didn't know how to cope.

I felt some arms wrap themselves tightly around my curled up body and the scent of Old Spice cologne enveloped me. The close presence warmed and comforted me; and my screaming and wailing subsided into whimpering. Tears were still rolling unhindered down my face and I could barely breathe. I buried my face in the T-Shirt of my saviour and I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. The figure rocked me back and forth and whispered comforting things into my ear.

I felt so warm and comforted that I could have stayed in his arms forever. However, when I was pretty much back to normal, I pulled away, curious to see the face of my saviour, my hero, the man who saved my life. What I saw shocked me to my very core. For a moment I was literally speechless.

For staring back at me, eyes full of concern and care and something else that I couldn't quite fathom, was Tom Kaulitz.

"Tom? But…wh-wh-what…why…of all the people…you…he…and the…but…Old Spice…and the car…punch…TOM?"

I could barely speak and I sounded like a complete and utter idiot. But I was speechless. I didn't understand why the boy who broke my sisters heart and ruined her life would save mine. I managed to form a coherent sentence finally,

"Tom, why you?"

A look of deep hurt filled his chocolate brown eyes, and despite the fact that I hated him, some small part of my unbelievably drunken mind wanted to say sorry and make those beautiful eyes light up with….whoa, beautiful eyes? I mentally shook myself.

I spotted a half bottle of vodka lying on the floor nearby, and did what any sane, almost raped, drunk girl would do, I picked it up and chugged half of what was left. I would have downed the whole thing if Tom hadn't yanked it out of my hands and uttered the first words I had heard him speak all night.

"Kat, what the fuck is wrong with you? You go into the club, basically beg the barman for sex with all your flirting, drink yourself into a stupor, dance like a maniac and then almost get raped outside a club. How am I supposed to look out for you if you do stupid things like that?"

"Look out for me? Why the fuck would I want you to look out for me Tom? You fucked up everything, you made my life a living hell and you took away the one person I loved the most. I never want to look at you again, never mind you looking after me. I didn't want your help. I'd rather get raped than be saved by you!"

He recoiled as if he'd been slapped. Then he sighed heavily and said

"You're drunk. Let me take you home. You aren't thinking properly. Please Kat, let me take you home"

I stared at him in disbelief. Where was the Tom who would get angry at the slightest thing, the Tom with an ego larger than an elephant, the Tom who cheated on my sister without a second thought? Who was this boy who cared for me and looked out for me? I didn't understand it.

So for the second time that night, I did what any sane, drunk, confused, almost raped but saved by a rockstar, girl would do. I stood up, fell over, was caught by Tom, stood up properly and made my way back into the club. Just before I walked through the door, I turned and looked at Tom. He was standing there, watching me, his eyes pleading me to go with him and that something that I didn't understand still gleaming in the background. Was it guilt? I couldn't tell, and frankly I didn't care. I just wanted another drink.

A sharp pain seared through my skull and roused me from a deep slumber. I winced at the bitter taste in my mouth and at the pain in my head and tried to take in my surroundings and figure out where the hell I was. It took me a moment of rubbing my bleary eyes and staring before I realised that I was in my bedroom, lying on my bed. I breathed an inward sigh of relief. I relaxed into the bed and snuggled into the warm arms around... whoa. There should not be a male arm draped over my waist. My bare waist. I suddenly realised that I was clothed in just my underwear. Read: lacy, red, sexy underwear. Oh God. I slowly turned underneath the arm around me, to stare into the sleeping face of an almost naked…. Tom Kaulitz.

Fuck.

_**Muahahaha, cliff-hanger! I'm so evil, I know. **__** So what do you think of Tom saving her? This chapter was really random, I had this clear idea of what was gonna happen, then some guy came out of the shadows behind the club and the rest is history. I really baffled myself with who was gonna save her as well; I had to choose between sexy barman, Tom and Bill. I based sexy barman (ok, completely copied) from a barman I met in Spain. Mmm. He was indeed very sexy ;)**_

_**But yes, I don't have internet, so I can't say a personalised thanks, but asap I'm gonna thank each and everyone of you who has story alerted and favorited and especially reviewed. You are all amazing. And every single time I get an email from fanfiction saying that one of the above has happened; it makes my week. Im not gonna bitch or moan or beg, im simply gonna say that when I get any kind of response, it means more than you'll ever know. Even a smiley :D**_

_**P.S. There WILL be Ben next chapter, I promise. I really do love him. Also, because I'm away right now I'm writing loads, so hopefully I will have loads of chapters to update when I get back. Haps for you!**_

_**Lots of Love and thanks and sorry for the ramble,**_

_**Fay xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**P.S. 7 pages people!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Interruptions

_**You lucky, lucky people. Because I've been away soooo long, I'm kindly uploading another chapter, basically TWO AT ONCE. Yes I know, praise me, praise me, its all in a days work darlings. Don't really know what to think of this chapter and the one before so please I'm begging you, review!**_

I jumped in surprise and fell off the bed onto the floor. I woke Tom in the process, who leapt up and looked around frantically. When he saw me, he relaxed for a moment and then his eyes filled with concern.

"Kat, are you Ok?"

Ok, so I hate the boy, and would do anything to ruin his life, but My God, his husky morning voice was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard in my life. My inner teenage girl (bleurgh) squealed in excitement and fainted on the spot. The real (sane) me just looked at him quizzically and said

"Why the fuck are we both almost naked?"

A smirk slid onto his features. Eurgh. Stupid, cocky, idiot Rockstar.

"Well…can't you guess?"

No. No. No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not. I did NOT have sex wi-

"You spilt stuff all down your dress so I took it off. And I always sleep in my boxers. But you knew that right? You didn't think we…?"

He knew. That arrogant arsehole knew exactly what I was gonna think. He deliberately left that pause, so I would think exactly what he wanted me to think and then I would panic and he would know that I thought that he would know that…ok im confused now.

Before I could get sufficiently angry to beat him up (and it would take a lot in my hung-over state) he quickly asked

"But are you Ok? I mean with everything that happened last night."

"Huh?"

He sighed heavily and realisation mixed with exasperation spread across his face.

"Jeez Kat, do you not remember anything from last night? Anything at all?"

I racked my brains and realised that I couldn't really remember anything from the night before. I would have panicked, but a beautiful image suddenly filled my mind. A mischievous grin spread across my face and I replied

"Yeah. Sexy barman"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me like I was a naughty kid.

"I think you should come and sit here and I'll fill you in"

As he reminded me of the events of the night, everything came rushing back to me and my eyes filled with tears. I had subconsciously curled up into a ball and was rocking myself back and forth, shivering. Knowing how close I had been to being violated in the worst possible way, or maybe even losing my life, in my sober state, made me completely terrified. Just as he had done last night, he wrapped his strong arms around me and rocked me gently. For a moment I relaxed into his comforting embrace, but then I remembered who he was, and who I was and everything that had happened between us. I pulled away and to cover my real reasons (still thinking of the plan, genius as I am) I asked him

"But after I went back in the club, what happened?"

He sighed. He seemed to be sighing a lot recently. I found it quite patronising. If I hadn't desperately wanted to know what happened last night I would have told him off for sure.

"Well basically, you went back in, so naturally I followed you"

"Oh naturally" I said, my default sarcasm taking over. He shot me a look so I shut up and he continued.

"As I was saying, I followed you," I couldn't help but whisper "naturally" at which he rolled his eyes, but continued, "you immediately went to the bar and downed four shots."

I winced. So that was why my head felt so bad. Oops.

"Yeah, and then you started dancing with the barman, like grinding and stuff. And he liked it a little too much, you get me, so I pulled you away. But you started shouting at me and bitching at me, so I said I'd take you to a better club. And you believed me, so we left. I stopped at a traffic light in the car and you got out and went crazy and smashed the window of some random shop, so I had to leave a check for 300 Euros. Thanks for that by the way. Then I took you home, but you were falling asleep and stuff so I had to carry you to your bed. Then you called me Freddie your snuggle bear and wouldn't let go of me and said I had to sleep with you. So here I am and here you are."

Oh shit. Freddie was my bear when I was young. I called him my snuggle bear and I took him everywhere until one day, baby Ben ripped his arm off and all the beads inside fell out and Freddie 'died'.

Before I could properly absorb all the information Tom had given me, my door burst open and in ran, speak of the devil, Ben. He slid to a sudden stop and stared at Tom with wide eyes. Then he opened his mouth. I knew what he was about to do, so I leapt off the bed and clamped a hand around his mouth to stop him from calling my mum.

"Mu-"

I frantically whispered in his ear,

"You say nothing to Mum, or I tell her about the lie you told with getting beaten up and I'll give you 5 Euros."

He nodded quickly and smiled slyly. He started slowly edging out of the room. Then I realised something. I shouted "MUUUUUUM" and there was no reply. Ha! She wasn't even here. The little brat had absolutely nothing on me. At all. His face fell as he realised he'd been caught out and he sloped out of the room.

"Better luck next time biatch!" I called after him. No one gets my money that easily!

I turned around to see Tom looking confused on my bed. Ben and I had been talking in English, and Tom obviously found it difficult to understand. I smirked evilly and rapidly said

"Oh poor little Tomi, he doesn't understand a single word I'm saying and he's really stupid and he has no dick and he sleeps with a teddy bear every single night and he cries if he doesn't have his teddy bear, what a big **baby**!"

He looked at me like I was the biggest idiot then shrugged.

"So, was that your brother?" he asked (in German obviously)

"Yeah idiot, you have memory loss or something?"

"Erm well no, not really. I never actually met him. Or heard about him. Whenever Lia and I were together it was more about…you know…"

"Yeah, physical, I get it" I replied "When I have a boyfriend, he has to actually know who my brother is before we start a relationship. Jeez my sister picks the worst boys."

He looked a little affronted at this and exclaimed

"Hey! I'm not the worst! I saved you last night, remember?"

I did remember, and I was grateful, but I couldn't let him hold this debt over me forever. I refuse to owe anything to those twins. And now I owed my life to the one person I hated most in the world.

_Dear Bitch Fate,_

_Why do you insist on being such a bitch?_

_I'm just curious because, you know, _

_of all the people in the world, you just _

_HAD to choose that one didn't you._

_And the whole Lia thing, and having a total_

_Idiot for a brother. Thanks, no really,_

_Thanks a lot. You bitch._

_Yours,_

_That girl you insist on being a bitch to. Bitch. _

Once my mental rant was finished, I wanted to ask Tom a million questions; why he did what he did, what happened with my sister and tons of other things, but before I got a chance, I heard the door slam.

Ohhh crap. My mum was home. I ushered Tom off the bed, and I pushed him towards the window.

"Go, go, go!" I exclaimed frantically, and he seemed all to willing to comply. Ha. I guess he's scared of parents. Or maybe it's just my parents. Cause of what happened with Lia and everything.

He climbed the (useful and stereotypical) tree that was outside my window. But un-stereotypically, he broke a branch and fell most of the way. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, it was hilarious. He glared up at me and said

"Kat, my clothes!"

I picked up his baggy jeans and huge T-shirt and his trainers from the floor and threw them out the window. He ran over to his car and hopped inside, not even bothering to put the clothes on. He really is terrified of my mum. It was a useful thing to know.

I spotted the old woman who lives across the road glaring and tutting out of her window. This must look terrible, me ushering an underwear clad boy out of my window as my Mum returns to the house. I flicked her the bird and shut my window with a bang. Stupid woman is always coming over to my house and complaining about my music and my clothes and my friends. She needs to get a life; I've never even spoken to her before!

Just at that moment, my mum walked through the door. I turned quickly, plastered a huge smile on my face and said

"Hi Mum! How are you this morning? How's the book club?"

She looked at me suspiciously and asked "What was that banging noise?"

"Oh I just shut the window because I was cold" I replied without missing a beat.

She then looked at what I was wearing and her eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline.

"Katarina Ophelia Zingg, what on Earth are you wearing? Do you think it's appropriate for a sixteen year old girl to saunter around in underwear like that with the window wide open?"

"Well actually, considering I'm legal…"

"I don't want to hear it! Put some clothes on. NOW."

She turned to walk out of my room, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The telling off I could deal with, but I was just terrified that she would discover that Tom had been here. She would have ripped my head off and then made me clean up the mess.

Just before the door, she stopped and picked something off the floor. For a moment I was puzzled, but when I realised what it was, I froze in complete horror. It was Tom's hat.

She turned excruciatingly slowly, hat in hand. I quickly put an innocent look on my face and started to walk towards my wardrobe to 'get dressed'.

"Kat."

Oh. My. God. She knows.

"How many times have I told you about throwing your clothes on the floor? And speaking of throwing, please get rid of this disgusting hat. Why do you insist on being such a tomboy?"

And with that, she walked out of the door muttering about having her baby daughter who loved dresses and Barbies back.

I all but melted onto the bed in relief. I had absolutely no idea how I would have explained away that one, and if she had taken Tom's hat, he would have taken my head in return.

I was totally and utterly confused and emotionally shaken by the events of the night before. I didn't understand why Tom had saved me, but at the same time, words couldn't explain how happy I was that he had. The memories of my encounter with the random guy made me shiver and brought tears to my eyes every time I thought about it. And on top of that, I had the world's biggest hangover. I really needed to sort my life out.

_**You likey?**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Fay**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	7. Ghetto Queens and Divas

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry, I've had terrible writers block recently and I've been so busy I can't even begin to explain.**** This is a filler and really rubbish, I apologise in advance. Its probably not even worth the use of toilet paper, let alone a chapter but its all I could manage ****. I just wanted to say before I let you escape into Kat's world that I love you all so much. Each and every one of you that reads this. But I don't know you unless you care to review. I don't give two shits (sorry language but I'm channelling my inner Kat) if you think your point is relevant or not, I wanna hear it.**

**For those of you who have reviewed or author alerted (creep out of your shells and please review!), I just want to say thank you so much. When I went through and saw how many of you took the time to read and/or comment on my little story it actually brought tears to my eyes. I've been through so much crap recently and it was what I needed to show me that there are still people out there who appreciate me. I love you. All of you. **

**So thank you; xXScarletSkyXx, RaiRai13, tokiohotel-twilight-luver, Tokio-Hotel-Cinema-Bizarre, 'S Angel., novellover, '-Scene Kid-', xFlipperx, kaulitz996, waki4maki, Zaria01, XxShelbyxKaulitzxX, smileycentral234, TwinSwords1991, misaria, ToKIoxHoT3L. You amaze me. **

That afternoon, my bedroom door burst open unceremoniously and awoke me from where I was passed out on my bed on top of the covers. I rolled over; ready to scream my head off at whoever have woken me AND come into my room without my permission: the two golden rules of Kat's bedroom, which should never ever be broken. Well apart from Mum obviously; she breaks them on a daily basis.

Standing in my doorway was Bill, with his mouth hanging wide open. For a moment I was totally confused, but then I realised that I was still wearing my underwear from the night/day before. Yeah, the red lacy ones.

I cleared my throat, and a huge crimson blush painted his cheeks as he stammered out an apology and stumbled out of the door, closing it behind him. What is it with these twins and my underwear?

I threw on a silk kimono type dressing gown and opened the door. Bill was still blushing, and I couldn't help but let out the tiniest chuckle which alerted him to my presence. If possible, he blushed an even deeper shade of red and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Bill, what's up? Why are you at my house?"

"I…um…I was just err…wondering…if you wanted to…maybe…um…come out with us tonight? We're playing a gig and erm…you might like it?"

"Yeah course!" I replied. He beamed at me and practically skipped into my bedroom; all shyness evaporated like a puff of smoke. I guessed Tom hadn't quite got around to telling him what happened last night, or he would have enveloped me in some kind of skinny bear hug and tried to comfort me. Perish the thought.

I followed him in, to find him practically throwing my clothes out of my wardrobe onto my bed and tutting. I guess they aren't quite up to Bill's high standard. Tom's hat was lying on my pillow where I'd left it, and as soon as he spotted it, his mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Does Tom know you have his hat?"

"Erm no. Not quite"

A huge grin spread over his face.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out. I think we can have some fun with this."

So Bill decided to forgo the whole 'Tokio Hotel Appropriate' gig wear, and focused on creating an outfit based entirely around Tom's hat, and the fact that when he saw me wearing it, he would die. Or rather, I would.

Bill also insisted on doing my hair and make-up, and poked and prodded at my face with so many powders and crèmes and brushes and pencils that I felt like a mannequin. I prided myself on being quite good at make-up, so I was a little hurt that whenever I made the tiniest suggestion, Bill looked at me like I had three heads. Bitch.

I stared at myself in the mirror, slightly disbelievingly. If I hadn't been trying to piss the hell out of Tom, I would never ever have considered wearing something like this. Bill seemed ecstatic with his work, jumping up and down and clapping his hands excitedly. He's like a chipmunk on E or something, seriously.

I was wearing a blue shiny basketball shirt, which was coincidentally a crop top (dear God). It had a white and gold nine on the back and the ECKO symbol on the front, also in white and gold. I had black fishnets down my arms, like crazy sleeves, with rips for the fingers and a separate hole for the thumb. I was wearing dark grey tracksuit bottoms, which had a blue stripe down the side, and gold Nikes. A thick matching blue beanie sat on top of my head (Tom's hat was huge!), in which I'd cut a hole for my hair, and on top, the prize and focal point of the outfit, was Tom's hat, perched at a jaunty angle.

It was a white cap, with a gold NY symbol on the front. I was also wearing huge chunky gold hoop earrings and a large chain with a dollar sign. My eyes were dark and smoky, and my lips were made-up with a nude lipstick, with a coating of nude gloss. I hated the lipstick, (I prefer bright colours) but it matched the look perfectly so I allowed it. My hair was in loads of plaits with gold beads at the bottom. It wasn't cane row, so the part of my hair near the scalp looked crap, but you couldn't see it under the hats so it was fine. It was pulled back in a ponytail, which stuck out of the hole in the cap. Because my hair is so long, whenever I moved my head it swished everywhere and the beads clacked, and it looked so cool.

Overall, I looked like a complete ghetto queen. It was perfect. My face split into the biggest grin and I turned and gave Bill a huge hug. Tom was gonna shit his pants when he saw me. His jaw would drop so far that he'd get lockjaw, I was sure of it.

Bill drove me to the gig in his car, and as we stepped out, a huge mob of fan girls began screaming and trying to get as close to the car as possible. A group of the biggest guys I had ever seen were surrounding the car and preventing the girls from getting too close to us.

Bill stopped the car and handed the keys to a valet through the window. More security guys joined the group and as we got out of the car they formed a group around us and began parting the fan girls like Moses parted the River Jordan.

As we made our way through (and it was a very slow process) people were shouting standard fan girl things like 'I love you Bill!', however some took it to new levels like 'I got a tattoo of your face!' or even 'I named my dildo after you and I think of you when I use it!. There really are some crazy people in the world.

The girls were pressing really hard into us, and I started to lose my balance. I felt myself slipping a little and falling out of the group. I called Bill's name, and he turned to look at me. When he saw my predicament, a flash of worry flickered over his face, before he grabbed my hand and tugged me into the middle of the security guards.

All of the girls suddenly seemed to notice me, as if I had been nothing but air before. They began to focus their catcalls on me, like 'Who's the gangster girl Bill?' and 'She's ugly?' and 'She's not your type at all!', but the very worst was when they asked 'Is that your new girlfriend?'.

I was receiving hate glares from all the fans, and in a strange way, I began to fear for my life. They were starting to look like rabid zombies and I was still in the midst of picturing them ripping at my flesh and eating my intestines when I realised that we were inside and Bill had let go of my hand. He was looking at me curiously and asked me what I was thinking.

"You don't wanna know" I replied, shuddering a little at the image.

He looked at me like I was crazy and then carried on walking and talking. He began to run the plan by me one more time which was basically, stay at the back in the V.I.P. area and then go with some security guy who will come and fetch me, then I'll reveal myself to Tom and he will have an aneurism. Cool. The security guys seemed quite nonchalant about it all, and I gathered from a few remarks made that pranks were a standard thing among the boys.

Bill was ushered up a corridor and shot me a rue smile as he left. I was led down another and began to feel a little apprehensive. I didn't want Bill to leave me but I really didn't have a choice. The images of rabid fan girls were resurfacing and unpleasant memories from the night before were mingling in between. I had got myself hyped up into a fear frenzy and I was physically shaking by the time we got to the V.I.P. section. The fans were making the biggest racket and I could barely hear myself think.

The V.I.P. section was lovely, with big sofas and to my relief it was completely isolated and as far from the fan girls as possible. Bill had told me that it was almost impossible to see the people in the V.I.P. section from the stage because of the lights, but we had the best view of the band. There was a brown haired woman sitting on one of the sofas sipping a bottle of Budweiser and tapping her foot to the beat of the music playing through the speakers in the V.I.P. area. She turned to look at me, raked her eyes up and down my form and flashed me a wide smile.

"Hi there! Now tell me, are you one of Tom's girls?"

I was absolutely disgusted. Me? One of _his_ girls! It was enough to make me sick. Then I realised that I was wearing the ghetto outfit and I looked well…as if I could be Tom's girl. Eurgh.

I opened my mouth to explain but realised that she had started to laugh. I looked at her questioningly and she said

"The look on your face said it all. Priceless! I think you're the first girl I've met in months, apart from Hayley obviously, who isn't head over heels in love with Tom. How refreshing! But you must admit, you do look quite a lot like you could be one of his girls."

"Yeah, the outfit, of course. Well, the thing is, he sort of forgot his hat and erm, one thing led to another and-"

"Bill"

I laughed in surprise and said

"Yeah! How did you guess?"

She sighed and shook her head. "The two of them are always playing pranks on each other and the whole thing just said 'Bill' all over."

She let out a small chuckle and then made a rapid jumping movement, almost exactly like Bill when an idea suddenly hits him. She patted the sofa beside her and said

"Oh dear, where are my manners! Come and sit down, let me get you a drink."

She disappeared for a moment or two and then returned with an orangey yellow coloured drink. I took it from her and apprehensively gave it a sip. I was pleasantly surprised to taste Red Bull and Vodka. I gave her a look that sort of said 'Wow, how did you guess' but she took it for reproach and said

"I'm so sorry, I just took the liberty of getting you that, its just that Bill and Tom love it so I thought-"

"No, no, I love it too; I was just surprised that you guessed my favourite drink, that's all."

A childlike grin appeared on her face and she sat down beside me happily.

"So tell me, how do you know Bill and Tom then?"

For some strange reason, I trusted this woman, and so I told her everything. I rushed over the bit with Lia and when she left because even now it was difficult to talk about. Instinctively, despite the fact that I trusted her, I didn't want to tell her about the plan. So instead, I told her that I made friends with Hayley who introduced me to the boys and I forgave Tom for what he did. 'Water under the bridge' is what I said, although that couldn't be further from the truth.

She was a very good listener and seemed to be absorbing everything I said. When I told her about what happened with Lia, a frown appeared on her face and she looked upset and maybe a little disappointed although I couldn't work out why. When I had finished she looked at me with admiration and said

"You forgave him, after all that. You really are the best person I've met in a very long time."

For the first time since I concocted the plan, I felt guilt hit me. This woman that I didn't even know was telling me what a good person I was when all I wanted to do was ruin the twin's lives.

I hardened my resolve and remembered all that they had done to me and Lia and all feelings of guilt evaporated. I wasn't really thinking, I just wanted her to stop saying how good I was, so I blurted out

"Yeah well, I'm a Buddhist."

Her face filled with excitement and she said "Oh really! I'm so interested in Buddhism; please tell me all about it. I know the basics so you can start from the really complicated stuff."

Oh fuck. Shitty fuck bollocks. I don't know the first thing about Buddhism! I took a long sip of my drink and adjusted my position trying to buy some time before she exposed me and my falsehoods. She was looking expectant and I couldn't delay any longer so I started rambling and trying to sound knowledgeable

"Well it's quite hard to understand really. It took me years of reading to achieve this lower level of enlightenment, in fact I meditate very frequently, just to keep my karmic balance."

Oh bloody hell I was making myself sound like the next Buddha! 'Years of reading', I'm only sixteen! I thought she was going to say something, but she sat there like an exited child, taking it all in, nodding and smiling. I had basically exhausted all my knowledge of Buddhism in fact I wasn't even sure that Karma and meditation _was_ Buddhism, I just sort of made it up. I began making frantic prayers in my head to God, Buddha, and any bloody thing that would get me out of this mess!

My heart leapt when a deep male voice called

"Simone?"

The woman (I suppose her name is Simone), got up and went over to the man who had spoken. She kissed him on the lips and smiled. They had a short whispered conversation, during which I studied the wall intently, and then she led him over to me by the hand.

"This is my partner Gordon"

"Gordon, this is…oh I don't even know your name!"

"Katarina but no one calls me that. It's Kat for short."

Gordon held out his hand to me with a warm smile. I took it readily and smiled back. They were a very good couple, they had a sort of aura of calm about them which made you feel comfortable and welcome when with them.

We all sat down on the various sofas and Simone ordered a beer for Gordon and another for herself. Gordon turned to face me and said

"Bill doesn't usually invite girls to the V.I.P. section, apart from Hayley obviously. It's normally Tom trying to impress the girls who brings them up here."

Simone nodded in agreement and added

"Yes, but one meeting with his mum usually scares them off!" and burst into a peal of laughter.

"His mum? Is she really scary? Where is she tonight?"

They both looked at me in astonishment for a moment and then Simone said

"You don't know?" she shook her head and muttered something angrily under her breath then said,

"I'm so sorry; I assumed that Bill and Tom had told you. _I'm_ their mother."

I almost choked on my drink in shock. I had been so close to telling her about the plan! It didn't bear thinking about; I just counted my lucky stars that I hadn't let anything too bad slip out.

Before we could descend into further awkward conversation, the club began to fill with screams and cheers. The band was only playing in a small venue today, but the atmosphere was electric and the fans were on fire. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to see them in a huge stadium with thousands of fans.

I was trapped in a bubble of noise; I could barely hear myself think. Honestly, some of those girls were screaming in decibels that only dogs and dolphins can hear! Simone and Gordon were looking proud and managed to shout over the din to explain that they weren't able to attend many gigs so every one that they could go to was extremely special. I was touched by the love and pride displayed by them and wished that my parents could show a little more faith in me instead of constant criticism.

My self indulgent moan was ceased by all the lights going out. For a split second there was silence and then the screams continued, at a higher volume and pitch then before. A spotlight lit up a figure on stage that was holding a guitar. The crowd went mad and the figure began to play some intro to a song that I didn't know. I must confess that I hadn't heard any of their music but subconsciously I started tapping my foot to the beat. Then the voice of an angel started to infiltrate the venue, and for one moment, I swear my heart stopped.

**You know what to do!**


End file.
